The Smiling Family
by Ability King KK
Summary: Or how one little girl inadvertently brought two people together.


**Time for another IzuJirou fic because the ideas keep coming and won't leave. Also, make sure you have an epipen on hand. There's going to be a lot of Eri cuteness that may cause diabetes.**

**-:-**

Izuku was nervous. Granted, that wasn't anything new, but as to why he was nervous this time…well he needed to ask a certain person for a favor for someone else. He just hoped they would agree to help him after he explained everything.

Knocking on the door before him, he waited for them to answer. It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing one Jirou Kyouka.

"Midoriya? What are you doing here?" asked the purple-haired girl, surprised to see the boy.

"H-Hey, Jirou-san. Ano, m-may I come in? I n-need to t-talk to you about something."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kyouka stepped aside to let Izuku in. Once she closed the door, she turned to Izuku with her arms crossed and a narrowed look.

"So what exactly to do you want to talk about, Midoriya?"

With a nervous gulp, Izuku started. "You remember Eri, right?"

"Isn't she that little girl you rescued from the Yakuza? What about her?"

"W-Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Papa?"_

_Izuku blushed slightly at the title the little girl had given him. He wasn't sure what made her want to start calling him that, but he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. As long as she was happy, that was all that mattered._

"_What is it, Eri-chan?"_

"_Do you think Mama can sing for me again?"_

_The question made Izuku both confused and tense. "Ano, who exactly is M-Mama, Eri-chan?"_

"_The pretty lady who sang at the festival!" chirped the white-haired child with a smile. She didn't noticed when Izuku blushed up a storm when he realized that she was talking about Jirou-san. "She also played that thingy while singing!"_

"_You mean the guitar?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_E-Eri-chan? Wh-Why exactly do you think J-Jirou-san is your M-Mama?" asked Izuku._

_Another smile came from the child. "She's just like Papa! She makes me happy!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Both teens' faces were bright red at the end of Izuku's story, Kyouka's more so than Izuku's.

"Wh-Why the hell w-would she call me that?!" demanded Kyouka, her earphone jacks going haywire.

"W-Well, in Eri's mind real parents are those who make you happy and it was your concert at the Culture Festival that got her to smile for the first time in her life," explained Izuku, avoiding eye contact. "That and I think she's been watching a bit too much television and has been learning things from that."

"Why didn't you explain to her the real definition of parents then?!" demanded the rocker girl as she glared at the boy before her, making him flinch.

"I was g-going to, but seeing the s-smile on her face and the excitement in her eyes I c-couldn't bring myself to take that away from her."

Still red in the face, Kyouka let out a huff as she turned away. How the hell could she be a mother, especially to a kid she barely knew?! But the fact that she was able to make the kid smile with her music, Kyouka couldn't help but smile herself.

"Midoriya?"

"H-Hai, Jirou-san?"

"Tell the kid I'll play for her again."

Izuku couldn't help but return the smile.

-:-

When the weekend arrived Izuku and Kyouka made their way to Aizawa-sensei's residence in the faculty dorms where Eri was living.

"So how exactly did you get Aizawa-sensei to agree to this?" asked Kyouka as she carried her guitar case.

"Eri asked and Aizawa-sensei agreed. Simple as that," replied Izuku with a shrug.

Kyouka had a blank look on her face. "Seriously? I find that hard to believe."

"When you meet Eri you'll understand."

Just who exactly was this little girl? Kyouka was becoming more and more confused. The two heroes in training soon arrived at their destination and after knocking the door opened to reveal Aizawa.

"About time you two got here," stated Aizawa. Izuku merely scratched his cheek in nervousness while Kyouka frowned. "Eri's been waiting."

Aizawa led the two teens inside and the next thing Kyouka knew was a small white blur attaching itself to her leg.

"Mama! You came!"

Kyouka tensed at the title. She looked down at Eri to say something, but the moment she looked at those bright red eyes, Kyouka had only one thought.

'_Fuck. Now I can see why Midoriya and Aizawa-sensei have a hard time saying "no" to her. She's just too cute!'_

"I'll be in my office. Do not disturb me unless it's an emergency," stated Aizawa as he left the room.

Ignoring Aizawa, Kyouka looked back at the child on her leg and gave her a small smile, which earned her a beaming smile in return.

"So, Eri? Midoriya says you wanted me to sing for you?"

Eri nodded her head. "That's right, Mama! Your singing is so pretty and I wanted to hear it again!"

The shy rocker blushed once again. It was very rare that anyone would call her pretty. Hell, she had a feeling most people forget that she was a girl just because she didn't act like most girls do. Reaching down, she patted the six-year-old child's head.

"A-Arigatou, Eri."

Another smile came from the little one. She then ran off to the couch and sat down, waiting for Kyouka to begin.

Setting her guitar case down, Kyouka opened it and pulled out an acoustic guitar. She then went and sat next to Eri and started her little mini concert.

As Kyouka sang, Izuku was entranced. While he heard her sing at the Culture Festival and thought she was amazing back then, this was the first time he heard her sing so softly. It was no wonder Eri wanted to hear Kyouka sing again. He honestly wouldn't have minded hearing her sing again either.

The mini concert went on for about an hour. When Kyouka finished, Eri clapped her hands in happiness.

"That was amazing, Mama!" squeaked the child, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"G-Glad you liked it, Eri," replied Kyouka with a blush. She wasn't sure how she was going to get used to being called "Mama".

"Do you think you can sing for me again tomorrow?"

"I…I don't know about tomorrow, but I promise I'll sing for you again," said Kyouka, not wanting to disappoint the little one.

Giggling in happiness, Eri reached over and wrapped her little arms around Kyouka's neck and gave the purple-haired girl a hug, which caused Kyouka to tense and become bright red. "Arigatou, Mama!"

Letting go, Eri then hopped off of the couch and made her way to Izuku, arms up so she could give him a hug as well. Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he lifted Eri up into his arms. Kyouka glanced over and watched the two interact. It was as if they really were father and daughter with how they looked at each other.

It was soon time for Izuku and Kyouka to leave, much to Eri's chagrin. She wanted them to stay longer.

"Gomen, Eri-chan, but we need to get back to our dorms before it gets late," stated Izuku, running his hand through her hair as a way to calm her.

"Can I come with you and Mama?"

"If you did, who would be here to watch over Aizawa-sensei? You know how he gets when he's sleepy."

Eri couldn't help but giggle at that while Aizawa let out a grunt of annoyance. With one last goodbye, Izuku and Kyouka left and made their way back to the dorms.

"You know, that wasn't so bad," said Kyouka, breaking the silence. "Eri's a sweet kid."

Izuku looked over to her. "So you don't mind her calling you "Mama"?"

The shy rocker blushed a bit. "I-It'll take some g-getting used to…"

"Now you see what I meant when I said I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth," replied Izuku with a laugh, earning a small pout from Kyouka.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, "Papa". Maybe next time we visit Eri I'll make you sing with me!"

"N-No, that won't be necessary," replied Izuku with a stutter. "I'm pretty sure Eri would rather want to hear just you sing. I mean she was r-right after all."

"Right about what?" questioned Kyouka with a raised eyebrow.

Red appeared on Izuku's cheeks as he glanced away. "Th-That you have a b-beautiful singing voice."

The green-haired boy didn't notice when Kyouka stopped dead in her tracks, her face as red as a tomato. _'H-He thinks my voice is b-beautiful?!'_

Once her brain rebooted itself, Kyouka quickly went to catch up with Izuku, all the while trying to suppress her blush. She had a lot to think about when she got back to her room.

-:-

Over the next week, whenever she had free time, Kyouka busied herself with trying to come up with new songs she could sing to Eri. She didn't want to bore the girl by singing the same songs every time. It proved to be a success as during their next meeting, Eri hung onto every word Kyouka sang. She had to hold down a blush when she noticed that Izuku was also focused solely on her.

The weekly meetings were becoming something Kyouka looked forward to. She enjoyed spending time with Eri and because of the little girl Kyouka had started spending more time with Izuku and getting to know him.

"So, Kyouka…what's up with you and Midori? You two have been getting awfully chummy lately!"

Of course this meant that some of their classmates would notice and of course Mina would be the one to bring it up. Knowing that this would eventually come up, Kyouka held back a sigh before she answered.

"If you must know, Izuku and I have been helping Aizawa-sensei with something," replied Kyouka, not going into detail. She wasn't sure if Izuku wanted them to know about Eri, so she'd keep quiet on that front until they could discuss it.

"I think there's more to it than just that."

"And why would you think that, Mina?" asked Kyouka, sighing this time.

"Well for one thing, ever since you started hanging out with Midori you've had more bounce in your step."

"I have to agree with Mina, Kyouka," added Momo. "You seem happier as of late."

"Hey! I've always been happy!" exclaimed Kyouka, getting a bit defensive. "J-Just because I'm usually aloof and quiet doesn't mean I'm not happy!"

"But you're showing it more, gero," replied the resident frog girl. "Then again, Midoriya-kun has that effect on people."

"Look, there's nothing going on between me and Izuku. So can we just drop it?"

"But Kyouka-chan! It's okay if you and Midoriya are dating! You don't need to keep it a secret!" exclaimed Tooru, the sleeves of her shirt waving up and down in excitement.

"We are not dating," stated Kyouka with a hiss as she glared at the invisible girl, making her shirk back a bit. "So drop it!"

With that, Kyouka took her leave and headed upstairs to her room. Once she was gone and out of her hearing range, Mina spoke up.

"You all saw that blush, right?"

"I know!" exclaimed Tooru. "It's obvious that something is going on!"

"Are you sure?" asked Momo. "This is Kyouka after all. We know she can be pretty shy at times."

"Momo's right, gero. For all we know, Kyouka is telling the truth."

Mina pouted at this. "You two are no fun. What about you, Ochaco? What do you think about all of this?"

The rest of the girls turned to the Zero Gravity girl, only to sweatdrop when they found her staring off into space with a blank look.

'_Deku…and Kyouka? How? Why?!'_ were the only thoughts going through Ochaco's head.

She could only hope this was a bad dream.

-:-

"Hey, Izuku?"

"What is it, Kyouka?"

The two teens were currently on their way to visit Eri and Kyouka figured now would be a good time to ask her question.

"Aside from us and the teachers, does anyone else know about these visits with Eri?"

"Well…Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Kirishima know about me visiting her. They were there when she was rescued after all and know that she's the most comfortable with me."

"Do they know about the type of relationship you have with her?"

At this, Izuku blushed. "Ano, no, not really. Of our classmates you are the only one who knows."

Kyouka gained a small blush of her own. It made her feel special knowing that she was the only one who got to see Izuku interact with Eri like that.

'_Then again, I've become Eri's "Mama". I'm a part of this little family,' _thought the rocker girl with a small smile.

"So what exactly brought this up, Kyouka?"

She let out a sigh. "Just Mina being Mina. She's been asking what we've been doing and I told her that we've been helping Aizawa-sensei with a project. I didn't want to tell her anything about Eri until I talked it over with you first."

Izuku nodded at that. "I really appreciate that, Kyouka."

"So when are we going to tell the others about our "daughter"?" asked Kyouka. She couldn't help but smirk when Izuku blushed and stuttered. "Deep breaths, Izuku, deep breaths."

The future number one hero gave her a side glare, but she could tell there was no real heat behind it. When they arrived at Aizawa-sensei's place, Eri immediately ran towards her "parents" ready to give them big hugs.

"Mama! Papa!"

With a smile, Kyouka picked up and held the child in her arms. "Hey, sweetie. You miss us?"

Eri nodded. "I wish you and Papa could visit more."

"I know you do, sweetie, but your Papa and I can't skip our classes. But that doesn't mean we never think about you everyday. You're our favorite ball of cuteness," replied Kyouka as she gently tapped Eri's forehead with one of her earphone jacks, earning some giggles from the little one.

"Hey, Eri?" spoke Izuku, gaining Eri's attention. "I've got a surprise for you today."

"What kind of surprise, Papa?"

"Well, I was able to convince Aizawa-sensei to let us take you on a little trip of sorts," explained the green-haired teen.

While Eri's eye widened a bit, Kyouka raised an eyebrow at this. This was the first she heard of this. What exactly was Izuku planning?

"Where are we going, Papa?"

"I thought you might like to go and visit Baachan today."

Hearing those words, Eri's eyes lit up with happiness. "We're going to see Inko-baa?! Yay!"

"That's right, so go get ready and then we can leave."

Once on the floor, Eri ran off to her bedroom to get what she needed, leaving behind a smiling Izuku and a very confused Kyouka. The rocker girl turned to her friend for answers.

"Inko-baa?"

Izuku blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Th-That would actually be my mom."

This only earned him a blank look from Kyouka. "Your mom? She knows about Eri? How the hell did that happen?"

"By accident."

**FLASHBACK**

_Izuku was sitting with Eri, reading a book of fairy tales to the little girl as she sat on his lap. As he read, he could hear voices coming their way._

"_I'm just worried, Toshinori. Izuku hasn't called in a while to tell me how he's been doing."_

"_Well he has been busy with his studies after all," replied a deep voice. "Maybe he forgot?"_

"…_Toshinori, are you hiding something from me?"_

_Izuku tensed up at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice better than anyone, but why did she come here now of all times?!_

"_Papa, why did you stop reading?" asked the confused little girl. He couldn't answer as their guests had just turned the corner._

"_Izuku?"_

_At the sound of the voice, Izuku turned to see his mother with a questioning look in her eye standing next to an apologetic looking All Might. Before he could say anything, Eri broke the silence._

"_Papa, who is that lady?" she asked Izuku, not noticing how Inko went stiff as a board._

_Feeling his throat go dry, the One for All inheritor answered as best as he could. "Th-That would be my mom, Eri-chan."_

_Eri looked back at Inko, only to give her a smile and wave happily at her._

"_Hi, Papa's Mama!"_

_It was at this moment that Eri was about to learn where her Papa got his personality from as tears soon collected in Inko's eyes and the stout woman rushed over towards her son to engulf him and the child in his arms into a hug._

"_I-Izuku!" cried the woman. "Why didn't you tell me I became a grandmother?!"_

_That was possibly the last thing Izuku was expecting to hear. "N-Nani?!"_

_Inko scooped up Eri and gave her a once over before smiling. "And what's your name, sweetie?"_

_Eri smiled back. This lady was warm like Papa! "My name is Eri!"_

_Giggles escaped the new grandmother. "Hello, Eri-chan. I'm your Inko-baa."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Kyouka had a blank look on her face as she took in what Izuku told her. "She just accepted it? Just like that?"

"Surprisingly. I think she likes the idea of being a grandmother," explained Izuku, slightly embarrassed.

The purple-haired girl couldn't help but think of how cute Izuku looked right now. Before she could contemplate on that thought, Eri returned.

"Ready!" exclaimed the girl. She was then lifted up into Izuku's arms.

"Then let's head out!" stated Izuku with a smile as he and Kyouka exited the building.

As the little family made their way to the train station, Kyouka realized something that filled her with worry.

'_Oh shit, I'm going to meet Izuku's mother!'_

-:-

Kyouka twirled one of her earphone jacks around her finger in nervousness as her, Izuku, and Eri stood in front of Izuku's old apartment. During the whole train ride over Kyouka couldn't help but fret over what could happen during this visit.

Would she make a bad first impression? Would Midoriya-san like her or would she think she'd be a bad influence on Eri? …Would Midoriya-san think her son could do better than a rock n roll girl?

She mentally shook her head at that last thought. She and Izuku weren't even a couple, despite having a "daughter" together, so that shouldn't even be an issue. Besides, from what Izuku had told her, he takes after his mother in personality. Since Izuku was not a heartless person that meant that Midoriya-san would welcome her with open arms…she hoped.

"You ready, Kyouka?" asked Izuku, looking at the shy rocker.

She blushed slightly. "Honestly? N-Not really, but it's now or never, right?"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kyouka. Kaachan will like you."

Whatever nervousness Kyouka was feeling left the moment she heard Izuku's words.

Izuku then knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open and reveal Inko's smiling face.

"Inko-baa!" chirped Eri, happy to see her grandmother.

"Eri-chan!" chirped Inko, scooping up her granddaughter into a big hug. It was then that she noticed Kyouka, whose nervousness was slowly returning. "Oh! And who is this?"

"That's Mama, Inko-baa."

Kyouka had really hoped that she could have introduced herself before Eri said anything, especially since Midoriya-san looked to be on the verge of crying herself to dehydration.

"My baby has a girlfriend!" cried Inko as tears rolled down her face.

The shy rocker blushed heavily at that as her earlier thoughts of Izuku and her being a couple returned. She would admit that, as she grew closer to Izuku in the last few weeks of caring for Eri, she had started feeling something for the green-haired nerd. But whom was she kidding? Why would Izuku want someone like her? She was pretty plain looking and wasn't curvy compared to the likes of the other girls in class. Izuku really could do better than her.

So why did that thought make her heart clench?

Glancing over at Izuku, she found him just as red as she was. Chances were though it was just a boy being embarrassed by his mother.

"K-Kaachan, c-could we t-take this inside? P-Please?"

"Oh! Gomen, Izuku!"

The woman stepped aside to let the blushing teens in. Once they were settled, Izuku made the introductions.

"K-Kaachan, this is my friend and classmate Jirou Kyouka. K-Kyouka, this is my mother."

"P-Please to meet you, ma'am," said Kyouka as she gave a nervous bow.

"Oh you don't need to be so formal, dear. You can call me Inko!" replied the green-haired woman, giving off a smile that reminded Kyouka greatly of the boy standing next to her.

"Ano, o-okay…Inko-san."

Inko couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. "This one's a keeper, Izuku~"

"K-Kaachan!"

Another giggle from Inko, this time being joined by Eri as the two watched Izuku and Kyouka become as red as tomatoes.

-:-

The little group had spent a few hours at Inko's, during which Inko would keep teasing the two teens every time Eri would call for her "Papa" and "Mama". It was soon time to leave though when Eri started getting sleepy. After saying their goodbyes the two teens made their way back to the train station as the sun started to set.

"I'm really s-sorry about all that. I should have warned you beforehand about my mom," said Izuku, too embarrassed to look Kyouka in the eye.

"I-It's okay, Izuku. N-No harm done," replied Kyouka as she carried a sleeping Eri. "B-Besides, it's not like your mom knew we were just friends. It's a simple mistake anyone could have made."

"I guess you're right, Kyouka," said Izuku with a nervous laugh as his insecurities started creeping up. "I mean, why would someone like you like someone like me in that way when you could do so much better than me?"

Izuku kept walking, not noticing that Kyouka had stopped in her tracks at his words. Once his words fully registered in her brain, she got pissed. With a glare of determination, Kyouka quickened her pace to catch up with the boy.

"Izuku!"

"Hm? Gah!" hummed the boy before he let out a yelp when Kyouka grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down a bit so she could look him in the eye.

"Now you listen to me, Izuku," hissed the glaring Kyouka, keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake Eri. "Don't you dare tell me who I can and can't have feelings for! If I want to have feelings for you, then I damn well will! And don't tell me I can do better because there is no one better! If I want to be with you, then I want to be with you and nothing will ever change that! Do I make myself clear?!"

Emerald green eyes were wide in shock as they stared into her amethyst purple eyes. "Y-You have f-feelings for me?"

It was then that Kyouka realized that she let her anger get the best of her and she accidently admitted how she felt about the boy before her. Not really the way she wanted to confess, but it was too late now.

"H-Hai, I h-have f-feelings for you, Izuku. I have for awhile now," admitted Kyouka, her face bright red as she released Izuku's shirt and used her free hand to twirl one of her earphone jacks. She had glanced away, avoiding eye contact.

"B-But…why?"

A shy smile appeared on her face. "You're a very kind and caring person, Izuku, and in the time we've spent together with Eri I couldn't help but come to admire and respect you more and more. It also helps that you're really cute."

It was Izuku's turn to blush. Given what he had to deal with growing up, this was all new to him. "K-Kyouka…"

"If anything, I should be the one saying you could do better. I know I'm not that feminine or curvy or pretty compared to the other girls, so why would you want me when you could have one of them?" asked Kyouka as her own insecurities came to the surface. She could feel the start of tears as those insecurities took hold.

She then felt a hand cup her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Izuku standing before her with a look of concern.

"That's not true, Kyouka," replied Izuku as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "The other girls aren't you."

"N-Nani?"

"I like you the way you are, Kyouka, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I know Eri wouldn't either."

Her blush became a deeper shade of red. "D-Does this m-mean you have feelings for me too?"

"I do," replied Izuku without hesitation.

"Izuku," crooned Kyouka as she leaned into his touch.

A soft whimper brought the two teens out of their trance. Looking over at their child they found that she was still asleep, but she looked uncomfortable.

"M-Maybe we should talk about this after we get Eri home," said Izuku, stepping away from Kyouka with a blush.

"Y-Yeah," replied the shy rocker, also sporting a blush once more. If this kept up she figured she'd have a red complexion permanently.

The two quickly made their way to the train station before they missed their train.

-:-

Izuku and Kyouka were lucky. They had gotten back just in time to put Eri to bed, although they still got a warning from Aizawa-sensei. They were now making their way back to their own dorms when Kyouka decided to pick up their earlier conversation.

"I-Izuku? D-Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

It didn't take a genius to know what she was talking about. "Of course I did, Kyouka. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Kyouka started to tap her earphone jacks together. "Wh-Why?"

"Well, I like how you don't let anyone push you around, yet have a sensitive side as seen when you're with Eri. And I did mention before that you have a beautiful voice," explained Izuku. He then gave off a smile that made Kyouka's heart flutter. "Plus, you're really cute when you get all shy like you are now."

If it weren't for the fact that she was holding onto them, Kyouka's earphone jacks would be going haywire right now. How could this…this…cinnamon roll say the right things that could make her feel like this?! Impulse then took over as Kyouka grabbed Izuku by his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. It didn't last very long and when they broke apart, both were bright red with Kyouka hiding her face behind her hands.

"G-Gomen," mumbled out Kyouka.

Despite the apology being muffled, Izuku still heard it. "Y-You don't n-need to apologize, Kyouka. T-To be honest, I'm g-glad my first k-kiss was with you."

A purple eye peeked through her fingers. "That was your first kiss?"

"Hai. W-Was it yours?"

She merely nodded, unable to voice a confirmation. She then got closer to the boy and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Izuku?"

"Hm?"

"Could we not tell the others about this just yet?"

"…Any particular reason why?"

"Let me put it this way; would you want Mina asking all sorts of questions?"

"…Point taken. Okay then, we can keep this a secret for as long as you want."

Kyouka couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled against her new boyfriend. She was going to enjoy this whole relationship thing.

-:-

The next day, after classes, Kyouka sat in her dorm room staring at her cell phone in nervousness. She was contemplating on whether or not she should make the call, but soon figured that she might as well get it done and over with. Typing in the number, she waited for the call to be picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaasan."

"Kyouka! To what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything okay?"

"Hai, everything's fine, Kaasan. I just wanted to talk about a few things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"W-Well…I have a b-boyfriend now," replied Kyouka, glad that she wasn't talking to her father right now.

"That's wonderful, Kyouka!" replied Mika. Kyouka could just hear the smile on her mother's face.

The next part of what Kyouka needed to talk about raised her nervousness through the roof. "Th-That's not all, Kaasan. I kinda, sorta b-became a m-mom as well."

"…"

"…Kaasan?" questioned Kyouka, not liking the silence.

"I see that I will have to kill this boy."

"Eh?! W-Wait! I'm not p-pregnant, Kaasan, and I never have been!" exclaimed Kyouka, knowing that's the conclusion her mother came too.

"Then you better start explaining, young lady," demanded the elder Jirou in a tone that made Kyouka shudder. If there was one thing Kyouka learned growing up, it was never make Jirou Mika angry.

"My boyfriend, Izuku, he saved a little girl from an abusive situation awhile back and pretty much adopted her," explained Kyouka, giving an abbreviated version of the Yakuza Incident. She would let Izuku tell the whole story if need be. "Th-That little girl then started to see me as her mom."

"Is there a reason that she sees you as her mother though? It almost sounds like you're being pressured into this relationship."

"It's not like that, I can assure you," replied the purple-haired girl with a sigh. "Recently we had a Culture Festival here at the school and our class put on a concert with me as the lead."

"Aw, I wish I could have been there to see you perform, Kyouka."

Kyouka couldn't help but smile. "I know you do, Kaasan. Anyway, because of what the little girl had gone through, Izuku thought the concert would be the best way to make her happy and smile for the first time in her life. Needless to say, it worked and she's as happy as any six-year-old should be."

"And that's why she thinks you are her mother now?" questioned Mika, sounding very confused.

"She thinks real parents are people who make you happy. Since I was the second person after Izuku to make her truly happy, she sees me as her mom now."

"Didn't you and this Izuku try to explain to her the difference?"

A blush appeared on Kyouka's face. "T-Trust me, when you meet her you'll understand why we couldn't."

"Meet her?"

"H-Hai. I was kinda hoping to introduce her and Izuku to you and the old man real soon."

"That would be wonderful, Kyouka! When will you bring them over then?"

"I would have to check with Izuku first, to see when he'd be free. Once I find out I can call you back with the information," replied Kyouka.

"Very well. I look forward to meeting your little family, Kyouka~" sang Mika with a slight giggle at the end.

Kyouka held back a groan. Before she hung up though, she had one last thing to say. "Hey, Kaasan?"

"Hm? What is it, Kyouka?"

"Can you not tell Otousan about this?"

"…Is there a reason you don't want your father to know?"

"Because I know him well enough to know that he would come all the way down here and make a scene if he knew I had a boyfriend and a daughter," replied Kyouka in a deadpan tone. "At least we can keep him contained when he finds out the day I bring Izuku and the little one over."

"I suppose that does make sense. Very well, I'll keep your father in the dark until then."

"Arigatou, Kaasan. I really appreciate it."

"You can thank me by bringing them over real soon. I want to meet this new granddaughter of mine~"

Kyouka was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

-:-

"I can't believe you convinced me to agree to this," mumbled out Izuku as he walked close to Kyouka, who was holding Eri's hand as the child walked beside them.

"Hey, Eri's already met your side of the family. It's only fair that she gets to meet mine," replied Kyouka, glancing at her man with a smirk.

The two teens were making their way to the Jirou residence to introduce Eri to her maternal grandparents. After Kyouka had talked to her mother she went off to find Izuku and talked him into meeting her parents. At the mention of wanting to introduce him to her parents, Izuku became a blushing, stammering mess. And he had the gall to say she was cute when she got shy. Izuku was downright adorable to her.

Anyway, after some convincing, Kyouka was able to get Izuku to agree to her wish. That only left convincing Aizawa-sensei to let them bring Eri with them. It was a good thing they had Eri ask Aizawa-sensei, otherwise he might have said no right away.

And so the three were on their way to their destination.

"Eri meeting my mom was not done on purpose though," replied Izuku. "She's living with Aizawa-sensei for a reason."

"And yet you'll still take her to visit your mother. She should be able to meet her other grandparents. Besides, she wants to. Right, sweetie?" asked Kyouka, looking down at Eri with a smile.

"Right!" chirped the child, returning the smile.

"Do your parents even know about Eri or me?" asked Izuku, looking worried.

"My mom does. I asked her to keep my old man in the dark though."

"…Why?"

"Trust me, it's better this way."

That didn't make Izuku feel any better about the situation, especially when Kyouka's place came into view.

Meanwhile, inside said residence, a blond man was watching in confusion as his wife flitted about the room and making sure things were organized. Before he could even ask, there was a knock at the door.

"Kyotoku, could you get the door, please?" asked Mika as she finished up with what she was doing.

With a shrug, Kyotoku made his way towards the door. Upon opening it he was greeted by his daughter, a nervous looking green kid, and a smiling little girl. The fact that his daughter had brought a boy home and they had a child with them, Kyotoku came to one conclusion.

"Mika, get me something to kill this boy with! He took our daughter's innocence!"

The teens blushed brightly at the blond man's exclamation. Izuku once again became a stammering mess, while Kyouka was glaring at her father. All the meanwhile Eri was very confused as she looked at her parents' red faces.

"Damn it, old man! Why do you have to say things like that?!" hissed out Kyouka, wanting to strangle the man before her. She then let out a huff. "I knew you were going to do something like this. Why couldn't Kaasan have opened the door instead?"

It was then that Mika appeared, jabbing her husband with one of her earphone jacks. Izuku shouldn't have been surprised who Kyouka took after in both looks and personality.

"Ow! Mika, why would you do that?!" questioned Kyotoku as he stared at his wife with wide eyes.

"Please refrain from harassing our daughter, Kyotoku," replied Mika in a deadpan tone. She then turned to the teens, more specifically Izuku, with a smile. "And you must be Izuku. Kyouka speaks very highly of you~"

"Sh-She does?" asked Izuku, glancing at Kyouka, who looked away with a blush.

"Very much so!" replied Mika with another smile. She then looked down to see the white-haired child looking up at her in curiosity. "And who is this little one?"

Kyouka gently pushed Eri forward. "Introduce yourself, sweetie."

Eri beamed up at the adults before her. "Hi! My name's Eri!"

Mika couldn't help but giggle as she scooped up the child, causing Eri to let out her own giggle. "Oh you are just so cute!"

Kyotoku, who had been standing by in confusion, decided to speak up. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?! Mika, who is this boy and who exactly is this child?"

"Izuku is our daughter's boyfriend and Eri here is their daughter. That also makes her our granddaughter," explained Mika as she held Eri close. She then gave Eri a smile. "Eri-chan, say hello to your Kyo-jiisan."

"Hi, Kyo-jii!"

Kyotoku just had a blank look on his face. "I am more confused than I already was. Why was I not informed about any of this?!"

"Because we knew you'd act like this, old man," replied Kyouka in a deadpan tone as she led Izuku inside.

Once inside, Izuku knew he shouldn't have been surprised by all of the music memorabilia, given Kyouka's own interests, but to see the walls and shelves filled with it was impressive. Kyouka took notice of his surprise and couldn't help but smirk.

"Kyouka, why don't you show Eri-chan around while your father and I have a talk with Izuku?" asked Mika as she set Eri down, grabbing the teens' attention.

The two glanced at each other. Both were nervous, Izuku because he would be alone with his girlfriend's parents and Kyouka because of what the old man would do or say. Unfortunately for them, it looked like they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Taking the child's hand, Kyouka led Eri down the hall to her room where she would show the child her collection of musical instruments. This left Izuku to face Mika and Kyotoku on his own, as he sat across from Kyouka's parents. Before Mika speak with Izuku though, Kyotoku went in guns blazing.

"Okay, boy, what are your intentions my little girl? What sort of trickery are you playing here?! Gah!" questioned the blond before Mika jabbed him once more in the ribs with one of her earphone jacks.

"That's enough out of you," stated Mika in a deadpan voice as Kyotoku rubbed where he was jabbed. She then gave Izuku a smile. "I apologize for my husband. He can be quite overzealous at times."

"I-It's no problem," replied Izuku with a stutter.

Mika could only chuckle in return before gaining a serious look on her face. "Good. Now I supposed I should just get to the point, as I would like the truth. From what Kyouka had told me about how you two came together it almost sounded as if you were using Eri-chan to force my daughter into a relationship."

"Wh-What?! N-No, I wouldn't do that Kyouka or anyone!" replied Izuku in horror. Just the thought of doing that made him sick to his stomach.

The serious look stayed on Mika's face for a few seconds before it melted away into a smile. "I believe you. The way your heart is beating tells me that you are not lying."

Izuku needed to remember to ask Kyouka if she could detect lies with her Quirk as well.

Time went on as Izuku talked with Kyouka's parents. Kyouka and Eri soon rejoined them, sitting next to Izuku with Eri sitting on Kyouka's lap. It was soon time to leave though. As the young family was leaving, Kyotoku had one last thing to say.

"Remember, boy! If you do anything to hurt my little girl, I'll hunt you down!"

"Just ignore him, Izuku," replied Kyouka in her deadpan tone as she dragged Izuku and Eri away. "This is just his way of trying to act cool."

And with that they left, leaving behind a depressed Kyotoku and a consoling Mika.

-:-

A few days had gone by and the weekend was upon them, which meant the students would have a little time off from classes. This of course gave Eri the chance to convince Aizawa to let her stay with her Papa and Mama for the weekend. Suffice to say, Aizawa allowed it. Izuku and Kyouka were starting to wonder if Aizawa-sensei had a weakness for cute things. It would explain his love for cats after all.

The only downside to this was that Izuku and Kyouka would now have to tell their classmates about their relationship. They knew they would have to eventually tell them, but they just wish they had a bit more time to prepare. Kyouka was not looking forward to Mina's interrogation.

With Eri coming over soon, Kyouka had made sure the common room was spotless and was now currently in the kitchen slicing some apples for her daughter's arrival. Without even looking, she jabbed the hand trying to grab some apple slices with her earphone jack.

"A simple no would have sufficed," stated Tokoyami as he nursed his now bruised hand.

"You also could have asked first," replied Kyouka, focused on her task. "So now you can wait."

Off to the side, Momo and Mina glanced at each other before looking back at Kyouka. When they and other members of Class 1-A saw Kyouka cleaning the common room earlier they were surprised since it was not something the rocker girl would usually do, at least not on her own. Now watching her work in the kitchen just raised their confusion.

Mina, not being one to beat around the bush, decided to just ask outright. "So what's the deal, Kyouka? First you go on a cleaning binge and now your cutting up apples?"

"I too am curious as to why you're doing this, Kyouka," added Momo. "This seems…out of character for you."

Kyouka had a slight scowl on her face. "I have my reasons, thank you very much, and you'll find out why soon."

It seemed that soon was now as they could hear the door open and a child's voice.

"This is where you live, Papa?"

"That's right, Eri-chan. I live here along with all of my classmates."

Upon hearing the sound of Midoriya's voice talking to a little girl who called him "Papa", Momo and Mina's eyes widened in shock while Tokoyami merely raised a brow. None of them noticed the slight smile on Kyouka's face. The four of them went to the common room to find Midoriya and the little girl talking with Kirishima, Iida, Shouto, and Ochaco.

"I think it's really manly of you to adopt Eri-chan, Midoriya!" exclaimed the redhead as he brought Izuku into a manly one-armed hug.

"Just don't let it distract you from your studies," added Iida as he moved his arms in a robotic manner. He was ignored.

"Is this even official?" asked Shouto, looking at Izuku.

"N-Not really, but it doesn't change anything between Eri-chan and I," replied the green-haired youth.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Deku!" cooed Ochaco. She then bent down to look Eri in the eye. "Hello, Eri-chan. Do you remember me?"

Eri blinked a few times in confusion before turning to where Kyouka was standing. "Mama! Can I have some apples?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," replied Kyouka. "Just make sure you share with Tokoyami. He's been trying to get ahold of the apples all morning."

Sidestepping a now stiff and blank-faced Ochaco, Eri made her way over to the bird-headed boy, who already had the plate of apples in his hands and led the child over to the table to eat the crisp, juicy fruit. The others were all wide-eyed as they stared at Izuku and Kyouka, the two shy teens fidgeting under their collective gaze.

"So wait, let me get this straight," started Mina, glancing back forth between Izuku and Kyouka. "Not only does the little one call Midori "Papa", but she calls Kyouka "Mama"? Is there something you two want to tell us?"

Izuku rubbed his arm in nervousness while Kyouka tapped her earphone jacks together. Upon seeing this, a grin slowly made its way onto Mina's face.

"A-Ashido-san…"

"Oh my god! You two ARE dating!" exclaimed the pink girl, bouncing up and down in excitement. "When did this happen?!"

Kyouka let out a groan of annoyance. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

"Congrats, Midoriya!" exclaimed Kirishima with a grin as he thumped Izuku's back, almost knocking the green-haired teen down.

"Why are we congratulating Midoriya?" asked the voice of the invisible girl as she walked into the room with Sero and Kaminari.

"Midori and Kyouka are dating!" exclaimed Mina, earning a glare from Kyouka that she ignored.

Tooru let out a squeal of giddiness as she ran over to give the couple a big hug, causing them to go red. "Aww, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Yeah, way to go, Midoriya!" added Sero as he gave a thumbs up.

Kaminari looked confused though. "I'm actually surprised."

The purple-haired girl gave the electric boy a narrowed look. "And why exactly is this a surprise to you?"

"I always figured you were into girls," replied Kaminari, once again speaking before thinking. This of course earned him multiple jabs from earphone jacks.

"What the hell makes you think I swing that way?!" yelled a red-faced Kyouka as she kept up her assault. "I swear, if you say it's because I'm not feminine enough I'm going to kill you!"

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Kaminari as he tried to shield himself.

Luckily for him, Izuku was able to stop Kyouka from doing further harm. Everyone watched as Izuku spoke soothing words to Kyouka while she hid her face in his chest and muttered about how stupid Kaminari was.

Mina sent a glare over at the fallen blond. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

She only got a whimper in return.

-:-

After the Kaminari Incident, and Eri asking if her Mama was all right after hearing her yelling, the rest of Class 1-A was told about Izuku and Kyouka. Of course this led to Mineta having a fit because Izuku got a girlfriend before him and Bakugou merely scoffed, calling Deku pathetic before storming off to his room.

The class was also told why Eri sees Izuku and Kyouka as her parents, earning coos from most of the other girls (Ochaco was still in shock that Deku had a girlfriend).

Later on, after everything had settled down, everyone went off to do their own things. Izuku had been called by All Might, leaving Kyouka and Eri to their own devices for the time being. This led to them joining Momo in the common room to watch some soap opera on the television. While Momo was clearly invested in what was going on, on screen, Kyouka was board out of her mind. The only reason she stayed was because Eri seemed to be interested as well.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why is that lady so big?" asked the child as she pointed at the screen. On the screen was the image of a heavily pregnant woman.

Both Kyouka and Momo tensed up at the question. How do you explain the concept of pregnancy to a six-year-old? She was too young to have **that** talk. They had to tell her something though, or else she would go and ask someone else.

"W-Well, she has a baby in her tummy," replied Kyouka, not looking Eri in the eye.

Eri's eyes widened with a little bit of fear. "She ate a baby?"

"No! She didn't eat a baby!" replied Kyouka, quickly trying to calm the child. "It's just, um, the baby…came from a magic seed!"

The white-haired child tilted her head in confusion while Momo raised an eyebrow. "Magic seed?"

"Of course, Yaomomo! You know how it works remember? When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much the daddy gives the mommy a magic seed that grows into a baby?" explained the rocker girl as she kept glancing at her child to get Momo to understand.

It was a good thing Momo was very smart. "Oh, yes, of course! How could I have forgotten? Silly me."

Eri still looked confused though. "But why is the baby in her tummy?"

"Th-That's the only place the baby can grow properly, sweetie."

Kyouka hoped Eri wouldn't ask any more questions. This was a subject she really couldn't deal with right now. Luckily the child was soon distracted when Izuku walked into the room with Shouto, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Tokoyami. Unfortunately, for Kyouka…

"Papa! You need to give Mama your magic seed!"

She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die right now as the boys looked at them in confusion.

"Magic seed?" questioned Izuku.

Eri nodded her head in excitement before pointing at the television. "Mama says when a daddy loves a mommy a whole lot that he gives her a magic seed that grows into a baby in her tummy!"

The boys each had a different reaction. Shouto had a blank look on his face, Tokoyami raised an eyebrow, Iida was gaping like a fish, Kirishima and Kaminari were trying their hardest not to laugh, and Izuku was completely red-faced as he glanced over at Kyouka. She was covering her face with her hands, but anyone could tell she was just as red as Izuku was right now. Her earphone jacks were also going haywire thanks to her embarrassment. Momo, who was also blushing, was looking down in shame for having played a part in this.

Izuku was about to say something to Eri, but Iida decided to speak first.

"What have you been teaching her?!" exclaimed the speed hero, earning a glare from Kyouka.

"Oh come on, Iida," said Kirishima with a sharp tooth grin. "It makes perfect sense! Unless you know of another way to make babies!"

Iida's blood ran cold as Eri looked at him with a curious look. He let out a nervous cough as he tried to compose himself. "Ah, I must have misheard then. Of course magic seeds are where babies come from!"

Kyouka sent a grateful look toward Kirishima. She would definitely have to find a way to thank him. Maybe she and Izuku can find some Crimson Riot memorabilia to give him.

Getting back on track, Izuku grabbed Eri's attention. "E-Eri-chan…I can't really g-give your Mama a m-magic seed right now."

"Why not?"

"…I just can't. I'll explain when you're older, okay?"

Eri could only pout at her Papa's answer. Izuku could tell she wanted a real answer and needed to put her focus on something else. Fortunately for him the fallen angel of mercy descended to throw him a bone.

"Eri-san, I believe there are some apples left. Would you care to join me in having some?" asked Tokoyami, knowing how the child loved apples.

The child's eyes lit up as she climbed off the couch and went over to her new favorite uncle. As Tokoyami led the little one to the kitchen Izuku gave him a look of thanks, to which Tokoyami nodded in return. Once Tokoyami and Eri were out of sight and hearing range, Kyouka let out a sigh.

"I am not looking forward to when she gets older," stated the purple-haired girl with a grimace.

"It shouldn't be too bad, Kyouka," replied Momo. "At least you'll be better prepared."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm not looking forward to it."

"We'll think of something, Kyouka," said Izuku as he walked around and sat next to his girlfriend. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been watching this," said Iida, giving the soap opera on the television a disgusted look.

"There is nothing wrong with my stories," replied Momo with a slight pout.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it, Yaoyorozu," said Kirishima with a grin. "Iida is just being Iida."

"Hey!"

"Still," spoke Shouto. "You should probably talk to her about this and explain that she shouldn't say such things in front of other people. Especially since other people might not understand what she's talking about."

"Todoroki's right," added Kaminari. "I mean, what if the kid had asked him to give Yaoyorozu his magic seed?"

Jamming Yay strikes again, which resulted in him getting frozen by a slightly red-faced Shouto, who was giving him a very harsh glare. Momo was as red as her hero costume as the thought of her and Shouto danced around in her head. Kirishima could no longer hold it in as he let out his laughter, while Iida admonished Kaminari for his words. Kyouka could only pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration at how stupid Kaminari could be at times. She then turned to Izuku with a firm look.

"I don't want Eri anywhere near Jamming Yay. He'll put ideas into her head."

"Agreed," replied the green-haired teen with a sigh.

-:-

Night soon came upon the land and it was time for everyone to get some sleep, especially little ones.

"Mama?"

"What is it, sweetie?" asked Kyouka as she helped Eri into her pajamas.

"Can we go sleep with Papa?"

Kyouka tensed up at the question. It was decided that Eri would stay with her in her room for the night, but it looked like Eri wanted both of her parents. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Izuku caused the rocker girl's body to go completely red, as they had just started their relationship and were nowhere near that point yet! She was about to tell Eri that they couldn't, but one look at those innocent eyes of hers caused Kyouka to cave.

"…Of course, sweetie."

Eri beamed in happiness as Kyouka led her out into the hallway and over to the boys' dorm where Izuku was. Once they reached his room, Kyouka gave a hesitant knock. When the door opened, Izuku was greeted by a beaming Eri and a shy Kyouka.

"Papa!"

Izuku looked over at his girlfriend, who was tapping her earphone jacks together.

"E-Eri wanted all of us to sleep together," she explained with a stutter.

It was Izuku's turn to blush, but didn't deny the two. He stepped to the side and let Kyouka and Eri inside, the latter of which immediately climbed onto her Papa's bed. The two teens glanced at each other, but soon looked away with renewed blushes. Not wanting to keep their daughter waiting, they made their way over and climbed into bed with Eri settled in-between them. Seeing how happy she was, they couldn't help but smile.

"Good night, Mama! Good night, Papa!"

"Good night, Eri," they replied, earning some giggles from the child when they each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It didn't take long for the three to reach dreamland.

-:-

Sunlight filtered into the room and Kyouka was the first to wake. Looking over at Izuku and Eri, she couldn't help but smile when she saw how peaceful they looked. As quietly as she could, she reached for Izuku's phone and turned on the camera. Raising it above her, she made sure that all three of them were in frame before she took the picture. After seeing how well their first family photo came out, she knew one thing.

She couldn't wait to see Izuku's reaction to seeing it.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Of the girls in Class 1-A, Kyouka or Tsuyu would be the best choices as Eri's mother. Never Ochaco. Only villains go for Ochaco.**

**Anyway, this one-shot gave me the hardest time. There were moments where I could not figure out how to play out the scenes or how I should have the characters interact. I also didn't want to make this a multi-chapter story as I felt the individual chapters would have been too short (this story without ANs is twenty-two pages long and I started it back in January).**

**That being said, with this one-shot done I can go back and focus on my Izuku x Tsuyu fic. I might make more Izuku x Kyouka fics later on, as I have two more ideas for the couple, but IzuTsu takes priority.**


End file.
